Solo importas tu
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: No importaba lo que el mundo opinara, lo que muchos intentaran o lo que el mismo Mana deseara para el. En su corazón, solo su hermano era importante. Y haria lo que fuera por el...


**Notas: d gray man no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hoshino Katsura-sensei.**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoiler si no estás al día con el manga. Yaoi, incesto.**

 **Lo único que importa**

Para Neah, no existía ser más importante en el mundo como Mana. Así mismo, para Mana, su mundo giraba exclusivamente en torno a Neah.

No podría esperarse menos. El mayor tenía una salud constantemente delicada, y a excepción de su madre y gemelo; nadie más esperaba que sobreviviera para al menos ver 10 años del mundo.

Al menor, este pequeño pero molesto hecho no podía enfadarlo aun más. Que se creían los demás para medir la vida de otra persona? Que se creía ese medico para sugerir "dejar dormir" de una vez a su hermano? Que se creían los adultos para considerar que Mana solo era "un gasto innecesario"?

No era un objeto ni mucho menos un juguete. Era su hermano. Su otra mitad. Nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusieran entre ambos.

Quien lo intentara….se lo pagaría muy caro.

_Hermano….estas muy serio…-escucho el suave y débil murmullo de su hermano, finalmente despertando de su aletargamiento.

De verdad que cuando pensaba tanto en ello, se perdía completamente de la realidad.

Regresándole su mirada son suavidad, la dureza abandono su expresión y le dedico una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su frente, húmeda por el sudor que provocaba su fiebre.

_no es nada…como te sientes…?

_uhn…un poco mejor creo…-respondió con algo de pena. Odiaba ser una molestia para los demás, especialmente Neah-…no deberías quedarte en casa conmigo…se que quieres salir a jugar..Ve.. No me enfadare…

El nombrado solo le miro con cierta sorpresa, para luego reír levemente y besar su frente. De no haber sido por la aun presente fiebre en el mayor, probablemente habría podido notar el fuerte sonrojo que sus acciones provocaban en su gemelo.

_N-neah…?

_eres un tonto.

_e-ehhh?!

_No es divertido salir solo afuera…. Dejándote siempre aquí…- explico con calma. Hubo veces en que lo hizo, mas por no poder soportar ver más a Mana en esa horrible cama que por desear ir a divertirse. Solo con su hermano era divertido jugar afuera; de lo contrario no tendría caso alguno-..si salgo… quiero que sea contigo… se que algún día eso se podrá…Hasta entonces, te esperare…

_N-neah…-llamo su nombre, tratando de contener un sollozo. Odiaba su situación actual. Odiaba no poder salir de cama y conocer más del mundo exterior que tan hermoso le parecía.

Odiaba…seguir siendo solo un ancla mas para su hermano.

_..l-lo siento mucho…

_No llores…nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya…-trato de consolarlo, secando sus infantiles lagrimas con sus dedos. La piel de Mana seguía tibia por el calor interno-…todo estará bien… debes ser fuerte y nunca rendirte, si?

_e-está bien…-asintió levemente. Si su gemelo lo decía, debía ser cierto, no?-..uhn…que raro…?-comento mientras miraba el reloj con duda-…el doctor no ha llegado aún…y ya casi es hora de almorzar…

Desde que tenía uso de razón, no pasaba nunca ni un día sin que fuera visitado por algún médico. No importaba cuantos vinieran y fallaran en su intento por darle alguna cura, siempre alguien debía venir a intentar.

Su hermano simplemente suspiro y palmeo su cabeza para llamar su atención y sonrió con suma calma.

_No importa…quizás se habrá retrasado…-comento relajado mientras se ponía de pie.- de cualquier modo, iré a traerte el almuerzo. Por suerte lo dejaron preparado antes de salir…

Estaban completamente solos, así que su madre ordeno todo para que no les faltara comida en su ausencia. No solía suceder muy a menudo, pero a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba. Estaban en medio de la nada y solo seria por unas horas. Después de todo, al menos por el lado de su madre, no dudaban que ella solo saldría si de verdad era importante y para traer más ayuda a Mana.

Lo de siempre.

Mana trato de negarse a la sugerencia de su hermano, pero su estomago termino delatándolo completamente para su vergüenza. Tantas medicinas le terminaban abriendo el apetito, pero no le gustaba andar molestando para que le trajeran la comida.

_..y-yo…yo no…

_no digas nada. Te traeré algo enseguida!-habla sin dar a tiempo a mas y sale de la habitación.

Mientras va por el pasillo, la amable sonrisa que solo sabia dedicarle a su hermano se borro mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se encontraba con "cierto bulto" que había dejado a un lado del pasillo.

_vaya, vaya…no esperaba que Mana se acordara de usted ahora, doctor. Al parecer es alguien muy presente para el…-comento a sabiendas, que no recibiría respuesta. Ante aquel pensamiento, solo pudo fruncir mas el ceño-…no le parece algo triste, doctor? Mi hermano siente tanto amor y afecto hacia los demás, completamente ingenuo de aquellos que buscan destruirlo…no?-hablo conteniendo sus ganas de zapatear del disgusto, mientras miraba aquel "bulto" sin vida que aun seguía inerte en el pasillo.

Doctor Edward Hoppikns. Una eminencia en su materia, según las voces populares. Reconocido por sus profundas investigaciones y grandes logros médicos; hasta la simple consulta oral con este consistía en pagar casi un ojo de la cara. Que su madre consiguiera que atendiera a su hermano fue todo un problema, solo para que apenas hacia pocas horas, el mismo Neah lo descubriera colocando pequeñas gotas de veneno a la medicina de su hermano. El chico ni siquiera lo dudo ni medio segundo cuando tomo una vieja escoba que encontró cerca y la partió en la cabeza del hombre; provocando su repentina caída y fractura del cuello. Una muerte rápida y que con los elementos suficientes, podría ser pasada como un accidente.

Después de todo, en aquella casa solo había dos inocentes niños incapaces de matar a alguna mosca. Nadie tenía porque creer que fue uno de ellos; y Neah sabía muy bien como fingir una sonrisa dulce cuando se necesitaba.

Si era franco, para él era como si la vida ajena a la de su madre y hermano, no valiera en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera sintió miedo o remordimiento; más bien coraje de no haberle podido sacar nombre del que pudo haberle pedido o pagado para que intentara matar a su hermano. Ya se le había raro que Mana más que mejorar, últimamente solo empeorara.

Ese bastardo….qué más da. Tarde o temprano descubriría quien era el graciosito que intentaba deshacerse de su gemelo, y cuando sucediera…se lo haría pagar.

_bien doctor…espero que esto sirva de advertencia al tonto que lo contrato para tal atrocidad…-fue hablando mientras terminaba de servir algo de té en una bandeja, junto a algo de sopa aun caliente con panecillos en mantequilla-…no es bueno que se metan con mi hermano…a menos que quieran salir perdiendo…-tomo sus cosas para regresar al cuarto del enfermo, no sin antes dar un fuerte pisotón ene l cuello del adulto, quebrándolo aun mas-…y **ser destruidos**!

Un brillo sádico adorno sus ojos por cortos segundos, antes de voltear y regresar con la misma inocente sonrisa junto a su hermano, quien le esperaba ansioso.

_Neah…tardaste un poco y me preocupe…-comento, mientras se sentaba en la cama-…todo bien…?

_claro que si…todo está perfecto!-respondió con tranquilidad acomodando la bandeja, listo para que el mayor comenzara a comer-…tu solo come y relájate…-le sonrió con cariño, a lo que su gemelo solo rio y continuo su comida.

Neah siempre había tenido las cosas profundamente claras y fijas. La única persona por quien arriesgaría todo y a quien de verdad quería cuidar y amar era el mismo a quien en ese preciso momento observaba comer con tranquilidad e inocencia.

Siempre lo protegería y cuidaría, sin importar las consecuencias que aquello podría traer. Mana merecía ser feliz, curarse y tener una vida normal. Era tan profundo aquel sentimiento que le exigía cumplir aquello, que apenas podría darse cuenta de que Mana también le deseaba lo mismo a él.

Por cumplir ese deseo, quizás guiado mucho más allá del amor fraternal, estaba dispuesto a todo. Ambos.

Que importaba que el mundo fuese destruido en el proceso…?

Le regalo una dulce sonrisa, mientras limpiaba con uno de sus dedos los restos de mantequilla en las sonrojadas mejillas de su hermano mayor.

Era tan adorable.

_p-perdona…

_No importa, tonto…

Imposible enfadarse con él.

 _Solo importas tú, Mana._

 **Notas finales: hola! Que les pareció? Ya sé, ya se. Debería estar actualizando en lugar de estar publicando mas oneshot pero…no puedo resistirlo! Amo a este par! *u***

 **Son tan adorables! El nombre del médico es inventado xD no se ustedes, pero creo a Neah muy capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas por Mana, no olvidemos que sigue siendo el decimocuarto Noah.**

 **Espero les haya gustado…review?**


End file.
